


Tomato Soup and Lemon Zest

by Mindwriter2000



Series: TSLZ [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: Nathaniel always looked cute from afar, but it was time to finally talk to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/gifts).



> Hey, those of you following me for another story, I'll be getting to it soon. For now a little break fic I had to write. 
> 
> Please let me know how this made you feel and any questions you have. Any feedback is always appreciated and contributes to my improvement :) <3

He was at it again. Isolated at the top of the cement stairs, slouched over over his sketchbook and busily scribbling at the pages. His crimson bangs hung over the left side of his face and brushed against the edge of the paper. 

 

Adrien stuffed his hands in his pocket and bit his lip. He was waiting by the curb for his chauffeur to come pick him up, his eyes keeping a steady watch. Though his limousine wasn’t the “hot ride” he was looking at-  _ wait -  _ oh GOD. That pun shouldn’t have even been told in his head. 

 

“Adrien?” 

 

Nino raised an eyebrow as Adrien winced to himself. Adrien turned his head slightly and stared almost guiltily in a  _ don’t-ask-me-what-I-was-thinking-about  _ sort of way.

 

“Did you leave something inside? You’ve been staring up at the school for like a straight minute.” 

 

Marinette snorted and drove her elbow into Adrien’s side. “Yeah, you really shouldn’t do that. You wouldn’t want anyone thinking you were staring at them.” 

 

“Sorry, I was lost in thought,” Adrien pulled his bangs up into his fist and let them fall again.

 

Adrien’s cheeks reddened for a split second as he glanced back up. 

 

“Right, if you were lost in thought then  _ I don’t know how to use a cellphone. _ You know damn-well where your thoughts were going and you weren’t lost at all,” Alya shifted between Marinette and Nino and shoved them aside as she leaned closer to Adrien, “Matter-of-fact I can keep these two distracted if you wanna go talk to him.”

 

Adrien’s jaw clenched. His nostrils flared as he attempted to open his mouth to speak, but found himself looking down and squeaking softly. 

 

“Unless you don’t mind them knowing,” Alya tilted her head and shrugged. 

 

“No!” Adrien’s eyes shot up, “If they knew I wouldn’t hear the end of it. Marinette would whisper teasing jokes behind me in class and Nino has no idea what being subtle means. With the two of them the whole class would know by tomorrow.” 

 

“That’s what I was thinking. Don’t worry about it, I’ll cover you. Just go, you obviously want to.”

 

Alya didn’t wait for Adrien to answer. She turned to Nino and Marinette, and like magic, convinced them to walk down the sidewalk with her. 

 

Adrien scanned his surroundings. Most of the other students were on the opposite side of the stairs to Nathaniel or below him. As far as he could tell, none of them were classmates. 

 

Adrien took a deep breath. 

 

_ Ok…. _

 

He marched up the stairs, watching his steps get closer and closer to-

 

“Uhh… hi?” 

 

Adrien looked up to see that he was right next to Nathaniel, at the top of the stairs. Adrien snapped his fingers and shot some finger guns at him… for _some fucking_ reason.. God why was he like this? 

 

“Heeyy. I just- saw you drawing and I was like-” Adrien threw his hands up in a shrug, “ _ Hey, why not go check out what Nathaniel’s doing? _ ” He took note to kick himself later for being THE MOST awkward human being on the planet. 

 

“Oh.. well, I guess you can look if you want.” Nathaniel scooted over a little and opened his sketchbook a little wider. 

 

“I’D LOVE TO- er.. Thanks,” Adrien slid into the spot next to Nathaniel. 

 

**_Slicklikechatnoirslicklikechatnoirslicklikechatnoir_ **

 

Adrien rested his hand just centimeters behind Nathaniel and leaned close. He pointed at the first drawing his eyes landed on.

 

“Who’s this guy?” 

 

Nathaniel followed where Adrien was pointing. “No one, just a random sketch.” 

“What about her?” 

 

Nathaniel’s eyes lit up. “Ah, that’s my OC! She’s a cyborg spy.” 

 

“Really? Cool! How’d she become a cyborg?” 

 

“Oh, well she…” Nathaniel’s eyes shifted excitedly from Adrien to the drawing on the page as he described in impressive detail. 

 

Adrien couldn’t help but to smile as he watched Nathaniel’s face become more expressive than he had ever seen before. And this story he was unfolding? He craved every word. He'd never heard anything more fascinating. 

 

Nathaniel sighed satisfyingly. “Yup.. that's it.”

 

“May I draw something?” Adrien held out his left hand.

 

 

Nathaniel hesitated. But one look at his wild green eyes and a heated face later, “Uh.. sure.” His eyes darted away from Adrien’s gaze. 

 

He brought the pencil towards Adrien’s offered hand. 

 

Adrien narrowed his eyes, taking his hand out from under Nathaniel’s. “Oh no, see…” he slipped his arm around Nathaniel’s shoulder with a devilish smile, “I’m right handed.”

 

 

Nathaniel stiffened as the weight of Adrien’s arm nestled into his shoulder. Adrien’s scent grew stronger and the shade on Nathaniel’s face grew deeper. He noticed the layers of lotions, colognes, and shampoos. It was as if he was trying to hide another smell. Still… it was  _ his _ smell and to him Adrien was-

 

Nathaniel tried to resist exploding in laughter. His quiet giggles caused his shoulders to shake, taking Adrien’s resting arm with them. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Adrien lifted the pencil from the paper, running his tongue down the corners of his grin.

 

“Sorry, it’s just… what’s with  _ that? _ ” Nathaniel gestured towards the anime-styled sketch of Chat Noir, sparkles and hearts sprinkled around his seductive facial expression. 

 

Adrien spun the pencil around his fingers. “Well, are you attacking my artistic abilities or-”

 

“No, of course not! But… heh… it’s..” 

 

“Do you have something against Chat Noir?” 

 

“No, he’s cool-”

 

“Yeah? Do you admire him? Wanna be saved by him, maybe?”

 

Nathaniel swallowed hard at the thought of being at the mercy of the sleek and sexy  _ Chat Noir _ . His strong arms carrying him away from danger, his panting breaths tracing down his neck. Nathaniel would be clinging to Chat’s neck, having a fair view of his back. What if he could be saved by Adrien? What would Adrien look like in a black skinsuit?

 

Nathaniel shook his head. “I’d much rather save myself. It’d be so cool to be a superhero… I’m not really the type to idolize a specific superhero, more like the idea of superheroes in general. So I never really thought about Chat Noir in that way,”  _ in that way _ indeed, Nathaniel frowned briefly, “he’s cool to draw and a good source of inspiration for comics, I guess.” 

 

“So, now that you are thinking about it, what do you think?” Adrien wove the pencil through his fingers to allow them the freedom to play with Nathaniel’s hair. 

 

“He’s… I don’t know, why are we talking about him, again? What are you doing- I didn’t say stop- I MEAN! I’d rather talk about you- that is you’re just as cool and plus I know you personally soimeaniguesschatisgreatandallbutyoureonmymindrightnowandthemor-”

 

“You’re rambling,” just like Ladybug. 

 

From the first day Chat Noir had met Ladybug, her agility and coordination had improved, but after that first speech it seemed she couldn’t act the same around him. Nathaniel’s behavior was similar in a way that he reminded Adrien of Ladybug, but still had slight differences. While he spoke clearly, he talked so fast it was impossible to keep up. Ladybug stuttered and became quiet at times. Whenever he actually could understand her it would be the most hilariously perfect acts of spoonerism. Like when she said “say you’re mine” instead of “may your sign…”

 

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. All I really said was, I don’t know Chat Noir…” Nathaniel took a deep breath, “But  _ you _ -”

 

“Would you want to meet him?” Adrien leaned in.  _ Pleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesay- _

 

“Kind of, but only to fight alongside him. Or to be some sort of help, like how Alya has helped Ladybug. I’m not as brave as her, and she seems more athletic than me. I wish I could learn to defend myself and not be so afraid, like the way I am in my comics…” 

 

“So you wanna learn how to fight?” 

 

“Yeah! That would be so cool!” 

 

Adrien rested his hand back on Nathaniel’s shoulder. “I think I know a guy…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Catiac Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I thought this chapter would go, and I intended this to be two chapters wtf
> 
> P.S. Please let me know what you think! (Also, if anything is offensive, tell me, I like to consider people's feelings)

“Oh my God,” Adrien fell back on his bed, hugging his pillow to his face to suppress the ever waiting wail he’d let out. 

 

Plagg blinked at him slowly while chewing on a slice of camembert. He could almost see the red in Adrien’s face burning through the cushion. 

 

“Plagg…” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“ _ Plaaaaaggg…” _

 

“Um, yeah?” 

 

“PLAA-”

 

“YEAH. OK. Adrien, I’m listening… just say whatever it is before I stop caring.” 

 

Adrien sighed, sitting up suddenly and resting his head in his hands. “Plagg, what have I done?” He groaned, “Did you see the way he looked at me?!  _ Why am I so stupid?! _ ”

 

“I dunno, but why did it take you so long to realize this?” 

 

“That I’m stupid?” 

 

“No, that you were putting on the dumbest show back there.”

 

“Not helping!” Adrien reached back at flung a pillow at Plagg. 

 

Plagg laughed as he dodged. “What was it you said right before you left? ‘Don't miss me too much’? I would've paid a million bucks to see the face he made one more time.” 

 

Adrien felt like throwing up. He had ended up flirting with Nathaniel so heavily that he might as well have slapped him in the ass and whispered ‘meet me at my place’ in his ear.

 

He didn't know where it had come from. Well, he knew how he'd become attracted to Nathaniel. Just one partner class assignment and he couldn't stop smiling at the mention of his name. The moment he had a chance to talk to him again it felt like his heart was a news broadcast and someone had snatched the mic from his hand to shout ‘fuckerightinthepussy’. 

 

Adrien wanted to snort at the meme he had recalled, but he was too busy panicking. 

 

He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, instantly flipping it upright and pressing the home button in one swift movement. 

 

His thumb hovered over Nino’s name before he caught himself. He couldn't call Nino, he didn't even know about this. He tapped on Alya. 

 

No answer. 

 

Didn't Alya live on her phone? What the hell was he supposed to do now? Was he willing to tell Marinette? She wouldn't be as bad as Nino, and she was honest, so if she made a promise she wouldn't break it. She'd probably understand, after all she knew a thing or two about having a crush. 

 

Screw it.

 

The phone picked up almost immediately, making Adrien jump. 

 

“Hey, Adrien, this is a pleasant surprise. You never call me,” Marinette’s voice was gentle and relaxed. Adrien didn't feel insecure anymore. 

 

But he was still a nervous wreck of course. “Ha! Yeah, hey Marinette… guess I don't call you, huh?” 

 

“So, what's up?”

 

“I wanted to tell you something- oh, but you have to promise to keep it a secret! Even from Nino, I'm afraid… but I just need to talk to someone about this.” 

 

“Are you coming out to me?” 

 

“Uh, well, that’s not exactly-”

 

“I FUCKING KNEW IT.” 

 

“I-” 

 

“You have it bad for Nathaniel don’t you?”  

 

There was a pause on Adrien’s side. He gasped abruptly, “Did Alya tell you?!” 

 

“No, it was just obvious. Don’t hate me but one time, when it looked like I was texting someone, I was actually filming you so that I could subtly drop Nathaniel’s name and watch your face light up. Here, I’ll send it to you.”

 

Adrien tapped on the notification ‘ MARINETTE HAS SENT YOU A VIDEO ’.

 

“DELETE THAT VIDEO RIGHT NOW.” 

 

Marinette snickered. “Nope.” 

 

“Come on, that’s so embarrassing!” 

 

“I didn’t know you were capable of embarrassment. I mean, you’re the one who took a picture in your underwear and plastered it on the cover of a magazine.” 

 

Adrien let out an impatient sigh, “First of all, it’s not like that was my idea, and second-”

 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. I’ll delete it…” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“ _ After _ I save it to my laptop.” 

 

“Hey! You hang around Alya too much…” 

 

“I do, thank you.” 

 

“So… um…” 

 

“Uhuh, we were talking about your gayness.”

 

“About that, I didn’t even know about it? That’s why I didn’t really see this as coming out or anything, it all happened so fast, I met Nathaniel and he just- like a truck- he just-”

 

“Caught you by surprise?” 

 

“...Yeah…” 

 

“Don’t worry, I get it. All too well. So, otherwise you had no idea you were into guys?” 

 

“Not at all. In fact I’m pretty sure I’m still into girls… at least at some point, I’ve met a couple girls I found cute.” 

 

“Naturally. Alya and I are touched that you find us cute by the way.” 

 

Adrien laughed. “You’re welcome? But, no offense, you didn’t make me feel the same as Nathaniel, you know?” 

 

“I mean, that’s the whole point of falling for someone, Adrien.” 

 

“Right but, I’m a little confused about my sexuality right now…” 

 

Marinette took a deep breath, audible over the phone. “Look, as your friendly neighborhood bi, I can confirm that it sounds like you too are a bisexual. Welcome to the club. But you’re the only one who can figure yourself out, don’t just take my word for it.” 

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot that was a thing…”

 

“What the hell? Are you serious?”

 

“Kidding. But I just wasn’t sure because I don’t feel like I’m equally attracted to guys and girls?” 

 

“That’s completely normal,” Marinette chuckled, “But anyway, I’m pretty sure you intended to talk about something else?” 

 

“Right…” 

 

Adrien told Marinette everything. From the awkward hello to the cringey goodbye. He felt surprisingly better after venting to her, and he wanted to do it more often. 

 

“You mentioned Chat Noir a lot…” Marinette smiled so hard Adrien swore he could hear it. 

 

“Yeah, and? I wanted to see if he had a type, and I consider myself to be very similar to Chat Noir.” 

 

Marinette snorted. “Yeah, right! You wish!” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

“Well, you’re great and all, Adrien, but according to the story you just told me… you aren’t nearly as slick as Chat Noir.” 

 

It took every bone in Adrien’s body to refrain from yelling into the phone ‘I AM CHAT NOIR’. Instead he just mumbled, “Thanks a lot, Marinette.” 

 

“No! Adrien, I didn’t mean- ok, here’s what I think about you and Nathaniel. Maybe your moves wouldn’t have charmed me, but I don’t have a single doubt that Nathaniel is thinking about you just as much as you are of him. Whatever it is you wanted to do about it, just do it! There’s no point moping around and waiting…” Marinette’s voice seemed to go faint as she finished speaking, as though she had to convince herself of her own words. 

 

Adrien knew she was right. It didn’t take him long to think about it, thank Marinette, and take a chance. 

 

* * *

Nathaniel couldn’t believe it. Just a couple of hours ago, he had teased the idea of being carried away from danger by Chat Noir, and now it was a reality. 

 

He had been sitting in the park, scribbling away again - and trying to keep his mind off of Adrien, who seemed to be particularly invasive of his thoughts - when he had a sudden feeling of being watched. 

 

Out of Nathaniel’s view, Chat Noir was perched on a building near the park. He had been smiling down at him, trying to decide on an appropriate introduction. 

 

_ I had a feline you’d be here. _ No…

 

_ It’s quite the purrfect day for the park, isn’t it? _ Ugh, no!

 

Maybe an introduction wasn’t appropriate at all. Chat Noir almost got up to leave when screams suddenly filled the streets and swarms of ninja-like creatures were flooding the park. 

 

About four of them surrounded Nathaniel,  who look petrified for a brief moment but swallowed hard and replicated his best fighting stance. Chat Noir allowed himself to be amused for a little while, grinning at the sight of his brave little boy. He hopped down with his staff and within seconds Nathaniel’s attackers were down. Before more of them could approach, Chat Noir put his arms under Nathaniel’s knees and back, and swept him off his feet. 

 

It was everything Nathaniel had imagined. Forget the wind in his hair and the view of Paris, he could feel Chat Noir’s heartbeat against his thigh, he could feel his working muscles pull and shift under his fingers. Something he hadn't considered in his fantasy was that he was close enough to take in Chat Noir’s smell. Such a familiar smell… 

 

Chat Noir settled him down gently. “You're safe now.” 

 

Nathaniel fixed his hair. “I would've been fine, but thanks.” 

 

“Oh really?” Chat Noir smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Nathaniel’s eyes trailed along with Chat Noir’s hand, rubbing up along his slender side and resting on his waist. 

 

“W-well, you had some pretty good moves though, I wouldn't mind taking some pointers from you.” 

 

“And I wouldn't mind giving them to you, want me to teach you?” 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“Of course, just tell me when and where, I'll be there,” Chat winked.

  
Before he knew it, Nathaniel was spilling out some times they could meet; and he was staring helplessly as he watched Chat Noir turn around, crouch down low, and spring away. Adrien's spot in his mind was being compromised. Dammit, what was he supposed to do now?


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I adore reviews :)

It was a Friday. Normally, Nathaniel would be home after school, ready to forget about responsibilities. This thought crossed his mind and he toyed with the idea of getting up and leaving. 

 

But his feet were heavy and he felt like he was nailed to the bench. The sun beat down hard as if to mock him for being outdoors. He could feel the top of his head heating up from being directly in the sunlight. 

 

He sighed heavily.

 

His hands were getting clammy. He tried to convince himself it was merely the heat, but he knew the consistent breeze kept Paris at a relaxing 70 degrees, it was actually his nerves keeping him in this state. 

 

“There he is. The lovely prince.” 

 

Nathaniel looked up, the glare from familiar silver tipped boots causing him to squint. “Prince?” 

 

“You heard me. Ready?” Chat Noir spun his staff with anticipation. 

 

Nathaniel looked down at his sweaty hands. “I don't know-” 

 

To Nathaniel’s dismay, Chat Noir grabbed his hand and pulled him up, undoing the spell that kept him stuck to his seat. All he could think about was his sweat pouring infinitely from his fingertips and dripping all over Chat Noir’s hand. Chat would then flick his hand in disgust and watch drops scatter, he would be gone - far, far away from Nathaniel - wishing he'd never touched him. 

 

It wasn't until after this nightmarish daydream that Nathaniel remembered Chat Noir wore gloves - and thus would not notice the dampness in his palms - and was currently bringing his knuckles up to his mouth. Nathaniel tensed as a humid breath brushed his skin and lips pressed against the back of his hand. 

 

Chat Noir leaned back a bit, still holding Nathaniel’s hand. Nathaniel stood frozen in front of him, lips trembling in a way that appeared to be attempting speech. 

 

“Hey, loosen up a bit,” Chat dug his fingers into Nathaniel’s shoulders and rubbed them a bit, only making him even stiffer, “You’ll need to be a little flexible to do what we’re gonna be doing today-” 

 

“ _ Uh… _ ”

 

“WAIT.” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“That sounded..” 

 

“Let’s not talk about it.” 

 

“Right,” Chat Noir took his staff and split it in two, “Let’s start with posture.” 

 

Nathaniel took the staff Chat Noir offered him, and tried to relax when Chat pushed his hand against his back to straighten it. Chat nudged and poked at him with his staff. Wrist is too lazy, feet should be farther apart, arm should be higher, toes pointed this way… after all the instructions Nathaniel discovered the level of discomfort he could achieve. He’d never felt so unnatural, but his mind was more clouded with how many times Chat Noir had touched him. 

 

“Looks like this is gonna take way more meetups then I thought,” Chat Noir watched in dismay at the rigid Nathaniel, who was visibly trembling to keep his pose, “This type of thing isn’t so hard if you have good posture. Your posture is terrible, you don’t move around much, do you?” 

 

Nathaniel shook his head. “Can I stop now?” 

 

Chat sighed. “Yeah, go ahead, you can relax.” 

 

Nathaniel quickly dropped his arms and slouched over. 

 

“I didn’t say you could slouch though, you have to practice starting with breaking that habit. I’ve got eyes everywhere, Nathaniel, if I see you slouch once I’ll- I’ll come right over and kick your ass.” 

 

Nathaniel figured this wasn’t the moment to say ‘please, do’ and instead stayed silent, slowly straightening his back as best he could. 

 

Chat ran his fingers through his hair. “Tsk, no, thats-” he rushed up to Nathaniel, “Standing straight doesn’t mean lifting your chest as much as you can. There’s a place in between that and slouching… that’s standing straight.” 

 

There was an evident strain in Nathaniel’s face. “I have to stay like  _ this _ ?” 

 

“Yes.”    
  


Nathaniel attempted to stroll across the park. “How do you walk like this?!” 

 

“You’re too stiff… again. When you walk you should swing your arms and your feet should move heel to toe. And for God Sake, standing straight doesn’t mean you can’t move your head.” 

 

Chat watched Nathaniel try again. “Well… you’re doing everything I told you to but somehow you look worse,” he put his hand to his chin, “Do you have your sketchbook or phone?” 

 

“Always,” Nathaniel gestured towards the park bench, where a bag waited patiently. 

 

“Go get it.” 

 

Nathaniel didn’t question him, immediately walking over to his bag - though it took him a bit longer than usual since Chat Noir scolded him for walking normally - and bringing it back to Chat. Nathaniel reached in and grabbed his sketchbook and one pencil, secretly screaming inside when Chat asked if he could use a piece of paper. He noticed and they agreed on using the inside of the back cover instead. 

 

Chat Noir began scribbling what looked like a list of videogame power moves and indie music album titles. 

 

He closed the book and returned it to Nathaniel. “I need you to do these exercises everyday for 5 days and I’ll meet you next week. Let me see your phone.” 

 

Nathaniel grudgingly unlocked his phone and handed it over. 

 

Chat opened the web browser. “For the last two exercises you’ll need a resistance band. If you can’t get one, I’ll come tomorrow to bring you one. As for right now and every time we meet up, we’ll be doing different exercises. Alright, let’s see some planking.” 

 

“What the-” Nathaniel was pushed down to his knees and Chat Noir knelt beside him. 

 

“Let’s see how you do with 30 seconds-” 

 

“What makes you think I’m gonna do any of this? Especially at home?” Nathaniel looked determined to be lazy the entire week and ignore Chat Noir’s instructions. 

 

Chat stopped and leaned in close, snatching Nathaniel’s chin. “Because if you don’t, I’ll know it, and I’ll get mad. You don’t want me mad, do you?” Chat rubbed his thumbs over Nathaniel’s lips, “I’m sure you want nothing but rewards from me.” 

 

Nathaniel’s face turned as bright as his hair, he was motionless and speechless. 

Chat snorted. 

 

Nathaniel blinked back into reality. “W-what?” 

 

“It’s just… you looked so small and scared just now, and I just couldn’t help but think your hair looks kinda like a hood… you’re literally Little Red Riding Hood!” Chat proceeded to laugh. 

 

Nathaniel grumbled. “Then that makes you the wolf.” 

 

“Yeah, and I might just bite you too, Little Red,” Chat winked. 

 

Chat touched Nathaniel’s hot face, brushing strands of his hair away. “Now are you gonna do your best for me, or are you not up for your own challenge?” 

 

Nathaniel thought for a moment and remembered he was the one who started this whole mess. After a few moments of internal weeping, he nodded. 

  
“Good. Alright, Red, on the ground, 30 seconds, go!” 


	4. Sorry I Ain't Sore-y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I want to hear everything that crosses your mind as you read it. 
> 
> P.S. If you give live feedback you'll be my favorite person ever
> 
> Also, I'm loving the reviews you guys gave! I intend to reply to each and every one of them!

Adrien had to resist grinning when Nathaniel entered the classroom. He was doing his best to appear natural, not only was he trying to stand straight, but he looked like every movement was torture. On the bright side his face seemed a little more energized. He could look a little brighter though, Adrien would have to remember to give him a list of foods he should eat. 

 

“You ok, Nathaniel?” Adrien put on his best sympathetic smile. 

 

Nathaniel stopped and stared at Adrien, almost as though he was afraid to talk to him. 

 

He rubbed his arm. “Yeah, just a little sore…” 

 

“Aw, have you been exercising lately?” 

 

“Yeah,” Nathaniel looked offended by the word  _ exercising. _

 

“Ah, well, I’m  _ sore _ -y to hear that.” 

 

Nino took off his headphones. “ _ Dude.” _

 

Marinette slapped the back of Adrien’s head. 

 

Adrien whipped around to look at Marinette then back at Nino. “You guys were just minding your own business and  _ now _ suddenly you're in this conversation?” 

 

“Puns never go unheard or unpunished,” Marinette poked at where Adrien’s hair was parted. 

 

Nathaniel chuckled, “I think it was a pretty good joke.” He walked away, barely suppressing a yelp as he climbed the steps. He really was sore. 

 

Adrien turned and rested his elbow on the back of his seat, “Oh, and, keep it up, Nathaniel.” 

 

Nathaniel didn't turn around, but he threw a weak, “Thanks…” back at Adrien and sat down. 

 

Adrien spent the rest of the class period using the reflection from his tablet screen to watch Nathaniel- that is until Marinette leaned over into the reflection and smirked at him. Part of him knew she would give him trouble if he told her. At one point Nathaniel was called on to answer a question. It amused Adrien very much to hear Nathaniel mumble, be told to speak up, pause for a moment, speak barely any louder, and stutter frequently. 

 

Once he was done, Adrien looked back at him and gave him a thumbs up and winked.

 

When Adrien turned back around Nathaniel immediately dropped his face into his hands, these two boys were driving him out of his mind. 

 

Nathaniel whipped out his sketchbook and got to work. Observing Adrien from afar and learning the delicate waves of his hair, the shape of his back… every time he turned around - which turned out to be frequent - he did his best to capture that look in his eye. The sparkle that was so difficult and far too precious to replicate on a piece of paper. When class was over and Adrien faced his way to talk briefly to Marinette, he observed the distance between his eyes, the curve of his lips, the roundness of his cheeks,  _ and the on fleekness of his eyebrows _ . 

 

There. The page was covered in practice of everything Adrien. With time he'd know his face to a perfection. 

 

Adrien whistled, somehow Nathaniel interpreted it as his name and looked up. 

 

Adrien smirked, “You know class is over, right?” 

 

Nathaniel nodded slowly, staring more than he was listening. Adrien laughed a little then waved goodbye as he stepped out. 

 

It took a while for Nathaniel to get up. Mostly because he dreaded feeling pain in muscles he didn't even know existed, but also because of how confused and frustrated he was about his current life situation.

 

Here he was, drawing some kid who can just casually put his arm around you, stares at you in class, and is a  _ supermodel _ . When he got home, he'd be obediently doing exhausting cardio for a sexy stranger in a catsuit he stupidly challenged, and by the end of the week he'd be meeting with him again. How does one go from single and lonely to two-timing trash?

 

Now, at least he knew he wasn't technically two-timing, since he wasn't dating either of them. But if he knew anything about anything, he knew they were both flirting, and he didn't find himself rejecting either of them. 

 

He sighed. He had no choice but to see where things would go. 

 

* * *

 

Dammit. Was it Friday already?! Nathaniel just wasn't ready. 

 

Yes, he had done the exercise, yes he had made sure to rotate which muscles to work on which days, yes he had made sure to drink 9 cups of water a day - though his bladder didn't appreciate it - and yes he started going to sleep earlier. And as much as he loved being able to feel the action of lifting a fork all the way in his lower abdomen, amused was not a good way to describe himself as he exited the school building.  

 

Although, he couldn't entirely complain. He did admit that he'd been more alert in class, better at turning in homework, and most importantly… more inspired and efficient in his artwork. He wasn't necessarily ready to admit it to Chat Noir, however. After all, this was the sort of advice he’d see in a YouTube video for a “happier you” or whatever bullshit, and he knows he'd ignore it and laugh at it… but as soon as this asshole so much as smiles at him-

 

“Hey, Nath!” 

 

Ah, yes, asshole number two. 

 

Adrien smiled as he strolled over to Nathaniel’s side. “Got any plans for the afternoon?”

 

Nathaniel stared at his feet. “Yeah, I recently started learning how to fence. That’s what I’m headed to in a couple of hours.” 

 

“Oh, that explains why you’ve been sore lately. Look at you, you’re gonna get strong! I’m actually headed to fencing right now. Maybe when you’re ready I’ll challenge you to a duel.” 

 

Nathaniel’s face burned and his voice shook. “Yeah well, fair warning, my teacher is pretty skilled…” 

 

That was his attempt at pride and wit. 

 

Adrien’s smile widened. “I’m sure they’d be happy to hear that.” 

 

“You know what? I’ll tell him. Anyway… see you.” Nathaniel lifted his hand slightly and started walking down the stairs. 

 

Adrien answered mostly to himself, “Yeah, I will.” 

 

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Chat Noir grinned. 

 

Nathaniel wore a breathless smile at the sight of Chat, then quickly frowned. “Terrible.”

 

“Awesome. Now, you’ve mostly been working out your back and abs… maybe a little bit of your legs too, it’s time to let those rest. We’ll do arms today.” 

 

Nathaniel groaned, “What?! My arms hurt too!” 

“Sorry, Red, they really shouldn’t have based on the exercises you were doing. That goes to show just how weak you really are, and we have to fix that.” 

 

“ _ Fine _ .” 

 

Chat Noir put his arm around Nathaniel’s waist, which made him jump a little. “We’re going somewhere else today.”

 

Chat carried Nathaniel to a building he didn’t recognize. He was guided through the doors, stopped at the information desk, and pulled through an elevator door. Chat stopped him in front of a door, and proceeded to unlock it. 

 

Chat pushed the door open. “Let’s see how good your grip is…” 

 

“ _ What?! _ WHERE ARE WE?!” Nathaniel pulled his hand from Chat Noir’s.

 

“... A private gym, didn’t you read the sign?” Chat blinked at him.

 

“Oh… no I wasn’t really paying attention.” Nathaniel’s voice quieted. 

 

Chat stood aside and allowed Nathaniel to go in ahead of him. “Geez, Nath, as much as I appreciate that you trust me… you really should pay attention to where someone takes you.” 

 

“You’re right but… dammit you say such stupid shit sometimes.” 

 

“Or your head is in the gutter.” 

 

Nathaniel grumbled and immediately sat on the nearest bench. 

 

“Oh no you don't, we're gonna get started,” Chat walked over to a set of low bars attached to the floor. 

 

Nathaniel sighed and got up slowly, dragging his feet to Chat Noir. “Say, this better not be your idea of the reward you were talking about.” 

 

Chat smirked. “Oh, is that what you want? Well, you did stick to your exercise routine… I suppose I owe you.” 

 

Chat lied down on the floor in between the two bars. “Ready to do some push ups?” 

 

Nathaniel stared blankly. “I don’t understand what’s going on right now…” 

 

“Just put your hands on these bars and stretch out like you’re going to do push ups… then do pushups. It’s really not that confusing.” 

 

“B-but, you’re... there…” 

 

“Exactly.” 

 

“Um?” 

 

“Trust me.” 

 

Nathaniel position himself to do push ups, arms stretched out in front of him and on Chat’s sides. He waited, paralyzed. 

 

Chat’s smile faded. “This is the part where you bend your elbows, causing you to lower, and then push back up. Thus, why it is called a  _ push up _ .” 

 

Nathaniel grunted as he lowered himself. Once lowered to the bars, he barely brushed against Chat’s lips with his own, he felt his breaths through his bare teeth. “ _ Shit, shit, shit- _ ” Nathaniel’s arms trembled as he struggled to keep his body from falling. Normally, the easy way out of this exercise would be to give into gravity, and plop to the ground. But now something was in the way, and he felt a strong motivation to go up. 

 

Nathaniel gasped in relief when he finally thrusted himself back up. 

 

“Good… we’ll have to work on your pacing, but that’s a fair start,” Chat’s voice sang on the word  _ good.  _ He was put his hands behind his head, looking overtly relaxed, and flaunting his chest. 

 

Nathaniel huffed. “I've never… done… a full push up… in my life… I always… cheated while the PE teacher wasn't looking.” 

 

“Those days are over. 9 more to go, c’mon.”

 

“I don't want to, this isn't a reward.” 

 

Chat licked his lips. “You do, and it is.” 

 

It was true. Part of him did want to. It was a torture resulted from tempting pleasure. Nathaniel would have to lower enough to tease at Chat Noir’s mouth, but stop himself out of fear of actually kissing him, and raise himself up to keep from collapsing against his tightly clothed body. 

 

He felt guilty for going with such a method of exercise, but it  _ was _ working. He still struggled through the rest of the push ups, but they weren’t as uncomfortable as watching your own pathetic reflection on a scratched gym floor. 

 

Chat continued to flirt and seduce throughout the room. For every pull up he did, Chat - who was seated on the far end of the pull up bar - would lean closer to Nathaniel, playing with the idea of a kiss, but would lean away for every second he was below the bar. In other words, he’d have to stay above the bar for longer than he was below if he ever wanted the kiss. He never achieved this, but he made plenty of attempts, which was progress. 

 

There was a point where Nathaniel really, _really,_ ** _really_** wondered why he was doing this. He remembered again when Chat hugged him from behind and congratulated him in the end. 

 

Chat handed Nathaniel a bottled water after his breaths had evened out. “That’s enough for today. Great job!” He reached out with his fist and met Nathaniel’s mirrored knuckles, “As you know, you can rest all of Saturday, and… oh, alright I’ll give you Sunday too.” 

 

Nathaniel’s arms quivered from fatigue as he tried to close the bottle. “How long do you think it’ll take for this to not be excruciating?” 

 

“The way you’re doing it now? Probably a little over a month.” 

 

“Sweet Jesus…” 

 

“That’s sounds like a long time, but once you reach the point when this gets easy it doesn’t mean you’ll be strong yet. You’ll have to make the workouts harder and do the cycle all over again until you’re  _ at least _ in shape. You don’t have to get ripped obviously, but exercise is a lifetime thing, Red.” 

 

Nathaniel’s eyes looked 300% done. “So what you’re saying is, I’ll have to do this for the rest of my life but it won’t always have to hurt unless I stop doing it for the rest of my life.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

“Uggh, why can’t fitness be a multiple choice question?” 

 

Chat chuckled and pinched his cheek lightly. “It is. Multiple choice doesn’t mean all the answers are all correct. In fact it doesn’t even mean all the answers are  _ possible _ . It just means the answers that are  _ completely _ wrong and the answers that are correct are  _ right _ next to each other. A lot of times, the correct answer is the really long and complicated one.” 

 

Nathaniel glared at Chat. “What kind of Sophocles bullshit?”

 

Chat snorted, “Nevermind, you get my point. How about I take you home, Nath.” 

  
Nathaniel nodded, but he was spaced out. He was getting awfully close to Chat Noir, maybe the ‘correct answer’ was right in front of him. But, he’d drawn Adrien in his sketchbook. In  _ his sketchbook _ . That…  _ that was special _ . What do do when both options together make a long and complicated answer. Wasn’t this the point where you chose  _ All of the Above _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst... comment please


	5. Touche, Pussy Cat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get the reference in the title? No? Ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just tryna get my head around, wtf is happening *clap clap, clap*" - lol I was reminded of OK Go for some reason.
> 
> That's a wrap! 
> 
> Well.. ok that's a lie. I'm probably gonna do drabbles for this and make it a series. But for now, a break, I've got to finish Maid for It and Charming Spell first. 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews!

It had now been 2 months of constant training. Nathaniel was already starting to become toned. He was gaining endurance and strength he'd never heard of - though, they still didn’t meet the athletic standard - he was at a good place where he could probably excel in a P.E. class. And his teacher noticed, too.  
  
He often hid behind other students so that the teacher would forget about him long enough to last through to changing time without doing a thing. Recently he was confident enough to give the activities and sports a shot. He wasn’t half bad. Not skilled, but not trailing behind his team while chasing a ball and wheezing. Not strategic, but not standing frozen like a deer in headlights waiting for the other team to steal the ball. Adrien was his only issue. When he was on the opposing side he was nervous and when he was on the same side he preferred to pass everything to Adrien and just watch. It was far too stressful knowing Adrien was watching him play… and he was watching a lot.  
  
Nathaniel had achieved a lot with his dedication. It was time to move on to the main goal. Fencing.  
  
“I’m proud of you, Nath,” Chat handed half of his baton over to Nathaniel, “You’re finally ready.”  
  
Nathaniel smiled shyly, studying the baton in his hands. “Yeah, well, I’m not close to the finish line as far as my coordination goes.”  
  
“That’s what I’m here for,” Chat smiled at him in a caring way Nathaniel wasn’t familiar with.  
  
“Right?” Chat continued, “Otherwise you could’ve done all of this on the internet.”  
  
Nathaniel shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t have stuck to this if it had been from the internet. The only reason I’m trying is because it’s you- I mean because you’re- Imeanitsnoteverydayasuperheroofferstojustshowyouhowtofightand-”  
  
Chat laughed. “I get it, you love me, nothing to be shy about.”  
  
When Nathaniel stopped to gawk at him, Chat swallowed hard and began to regret the existence of his mouth.  
  
“Oh. Uhh.. I, um sorry, I didn't know you actually…?”  
  
Nathaniel stopped Chat nervously. “No, it's fine! You just caught me off guard, oh was that a joke? AHAHAHAHAHA!”  
  
“Yeah…” Chat’s smile was strained, and his smile was stiff, “A joke.”  
  
“Anyway…” Nathaniel tried to hide his disappointment.  
  
“Right, back to stance.”  
  
Chat Noir moved Nathaniel around again until he was positioned correctly. Nathaniel tried moving forward as instructed.  
  
“You’re putting too much weight on one side and you’re leading with the wrong foot,” Chat stood behind Nathaniel, trying to help him shift his weight and grabbing his wrist to raise the staff higher.  
  
Nathaniel tried again. He got the leading foot right but his balance was even worse.  
  
“Try to be on the balls of your feet instead of your toes.”  
  
Chat continued to give Nathaniel the best advice he could until he finally was alright at it.  
  
“I feel like a crab,” Nathaniel finally said.  
  
Chat laughed, “Yeah, I know.. And look you have red hair too.”  
  
“Not all crabs are red, you know,” Nathaniel pulled at his bangs to stare at them.  
  
“I know…”  
  
“There are purple ones too.”  
  
“You’ve got purple pants on.”  
  
Nathaniel glared down at his pants. “Oh my god, you’re right. I’m an actual crab. How many nicknames am I gonna get? Tomato, Little Red Riding Hood, now what… Mr. Krabs?”  
  
“Now, now, don’t get crabby about it,” Chat grinned.  
  
Nathaniel shot daggers at Chat. “Teach me how to fight already so I can kick your ass!”  
  
Chat shot his hands up defensively. “Hey, I thought you liked puns?”  
  
“I never told you that…” Nathaniel squinted at Chat.  
  
“Ah, nevermind, you’re right… I must’ve been thinking of Ladybug or something. Hey, but, aren’t nicknames kinda nice, though? They’re cute… well except for Mr. Krabs, but trust me that’s not gonna be one of them. Maybe Krabby Patty.”  
  
“No, that’s… No. And, maybe they would be cute, except that no one ever asks me. They just start calling me something, and my quiet ass doesn’t have the guts to say anything about it..”  
  
Chat stepped closer to Nathaniel. “You’re right, I never asked either, I’m sorry. Is it alright if I-”  
  
“No no no, it’s too late now. I think it’d be better if I thought of one for you,” Nathaniel tapped the staff on his chin.  
  
“People call me Banana Hair,” Chat suggested.  
  
“Mmmm… no, I’ll think of my own, thanks. How about, Lemon?”  
  
“Noooo… I do not want to be named after smut fics,” Chat cringe.  
  
Nathaniel poked Chat’s chest with the staff. “It’s not my fault that’s the first thing that crossed your mind. Normal people think of fruit when they hear the word ‘lemon’.”  
  
“Oh, they think about fruit alright…”  
  
“Oh my god. Listen, I happen to know someone who’s nickname is Lemon, and I happen to think it sounds perfectly fine. I’m sticking with Lemon, and you can’t convince me otherwise.”  
  
“But, well just don’t say it in front of anybody. I don’t wanna sound like some sexual beast.”  
  
Nathaniel snorted. “And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” He tugged at Chat’s bell until it came slightly down and jingled.  
  
Chat froze. What the fuck was happening? Chat Noir was supposed to be his safe haven, now Nathaniel was growing bold. Was his newfound confidence because of his new physique?  
  
“I-”  
  
“You’re the one who’s been flirting and teasing this whole time.”  
  
Chat Noir scratched the nape of his neck. “You’re right, I deserve that type of name then.”  
  
“No, you don’t deserve it in that sort of way. You deserve it because you deserve a nickname. I don’t mind the flirts…”  
  
Chat blinked at him. He smirked. “Really? You’re not so bad yourself- now let’s get back to that ass-kicking you told me you were gonna do.”  
  
* * *  
  
After a little over a month, learning grip - though Chat informed him it would be different with an actual rapier - and how to loosen his wrists without making them weak, it didn’t take him long to get used to attacking and parrying.  
  
“Well, you’re ready to do a drill. Is this the part where you kick my ass?” Chat lowered his stance and pointed his staff to Nathaniel.  
  
Nathaniel smiled. “I guess we’ll have to find out.”  
  
Chat waited for Nathaniel to advance and their staffs clashed. Nathaniel swung with practiced movements. Chat picked up the pace, stepping forward and driving Nathaniel back. The wind blew and Nathaniel noticed a small poster of Adrien Agreste falling at his feet. He glanced down at it to avoid stepping on it.  
  
“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Chat said.  
  
Nathaniel twitched, blocking an attack and ignoring the poster. He kept a steady gaze on Chat Noir.  
  
Chat looked back to make sure Nathaniel didn’t start wandering near the fountain, but Nathaniel’s staff collided into Chat Noir’s and slipped just enough to graze Chat’s side.  
  
Chat stopped, stunned. Both of them stared down at Nathaniel’s extended arm, going through the gap between Chat’s arm and his waist.  
  
“I thought you said not to take your eyes away, Lemon.” Nathaniel grinned up at Chat.  
  
Chat bit his lip. “Touche, Red.”  
Nathaniel stood back. “I guess that’s the closest I’ll get to any sort of ass-kicking. It was probably luck though.”  
  
“Maybe,” Chat maneuvered his staff until Nathaniel somehow ended up on the ground, “But don’t let your guard down.”  
  
* * *  
  
Nathaniel smiled ear-to-ear at his cellphone below his desk. Several pictures of Chat Noir had been secretly saved to his photo album. Class wasn't really being taught at that moment, students were working in class assignments and wandering around. It was time to add a new member to the sketchbook hall of fame.  
  
He sketched a basic outline, adding no details but a rough tail and ears. He started with the eyes, which had a gaze that could kill, somewhat familiar. Of course it was familiar, he'd known Chat Noir for months.  
  
He took a moment to take in Chat’s mouth, which he should've had memorized by now from all the times Chat teased right up in his face, but just barely touched skin.  
  
He finally moved to his nose, which he always saved for last. He drew what he could from what showed beneath his mask.  
  
He looked back at the composure of the face. He furrows his eyebrows. Something…  
  
He drew the shape of the head and started to move on the the hair before he froze.  
  
“Oh my god.” Nathaniel muttered.  
  
It was unmistakeable. He'd drawn every shape perfectly. Those strokes weren't foreign to him, his hand knew those lines.  
  
Adrien climbed the steps to Nathaniel. Without lifting his head and with his hands casually stuffed in his pocket he asked, “What are you drawing this time, Nath?”  
  
Nathaniel’s finger twitched around his pencil. He glanced back down at his paper, then back up at Adrien. He stood up slowly.  
  
“Adrien… you’re… Chat N-”  
  
Adrien’s face dropped as he flinched and within a split second he sprung into action. He strode forward, with a subtle wave of his hand and a few quick shushes. He placed his lifted hand on the collar of Nathaniel’s blazer, the index of his other hand found itself touching Nathaniel’s lips before he moved it out of the way and planted a kiss. It all happened so quickly Nathaniel had no time to react. He could do nothing more than simply let Adrien take another heartbeat of a moment before pulling away, and listen to the delicate chirp of lips parting echoing in his ears.  
  
Adrien remained breaths away, gazing into Nathaniel’s eyes. “Touche, Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that good? I hope it wasn't anticlimactic :/ 
> 
> Please scream into my inbox


	6. Purrspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a series! Click through to part two to read the rest :D

“I can’t believe you did that,” Nathaniel frowned at his sketchbook, stretched out face up on his bed.

“ _I_ can’t believe you almost revealed my secret identity in front of the whole class,” Chat Noir leaned back with a chuckle, cross-legged in Nathaniel’s desk chair.

Nathaniel lowered the sketchbook to stare at Chat. “And you would’ve deserved it. You were driving me out of my mind.”

Chat uncrossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. “How so?”

“You kept flirting with me as Adrien and as Chat Noir, and you knew it all along!”

Chat licked his gums to hide his smirk, pushing his lips out into a near pout. “Of course I knew,” he grinned, standing up and strolling over to Nathaniel, “You think I would flirt by accident?”

Nathaniel took a few seconds more to search Chat Noir’s eyes before putting the sketchbook back between them.

Chat reached over and pulled down on the book, “C’mon, enough of that,” he snatched the book and the pencil and tossed them on the nightstand.

Nathaniel squeaked as Chat threw himself onto the bed and curled himself around Nathaniel’s waist.

“If I’d known you were such a cuddler I wouldn’t have agreed to be your boyfriend,” Nathaniel grumbled, contrary to his grin.


End file.
